Exutoire de mélancolie
by Lune de Cristal
Summary: [ONE-SHOT]. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils n’y a personne pour me supporter, pour m’aimer comme je suis. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me mets à pleurer alors qu'au contraire, je devrais être artificiellement heureux.


**Titre :** Exutoire de mélancolie

**Auteur :** MarieÈve M. (Lune de Cristal)

**Genre : **Drama

**Classement :** PG 13

**Résumé : **_''_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils n'y a personne pour me supporter, pour m'amer comme je suis. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me mets à pleurer alors que au contraire, je devrais être artificiellement heureux._''_

**Disclamer : **Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter à JKR. Je ne possède rien de tout ça et je ne fais pas d'argent en écrivant cela et ce n'est pas une histoire commerciale.

**Un p'tit rewiew, please?...**

* * *

''…_Dans la nature, la chaîne alimentaire est de mise. Aucun moyen d'y être épargné. Et encore moins de ne pas y avoir sa place…''_

Un peu partout, il y a des êtres, certains animaux, certaines plantes, tellement reniés et tyrannisés par ceux plus dominants, entassés dans les derniers rangs, en train de vivre les derniers soubresauts de l'agonie.

Ils se demandent d'un air songeur pourquoi sont-ils aussi pitoyable, aussi minables, pourquoi faut-il qu'ils soient dominer de la sorte, pourquoi la sélection naturelle est si exigeante envers les êtres plus négligeables. Qu'est qui ont bien pu faire pour mériter une telle galère.

Mais chez les humains, par contre, souvent, les personnes qui sont privées d'amour, sanguinairement violenté de corps et d'esprit, on tendance a endormir et a tué cette douleur par une autre beaucoup plus grande qu'eux, presque qu'irréversible.

Une douleur auparavant effroyable, qui en devient séduisante, aguichante.

Une douleur dérobade, une sortie de secours pour oublier. Une bouée de sauvetage de dernier recours.

Une acmée de cette douleur dont on oublie l'âpreté.

Une douleur différente selon chacun. Que l'on choisis nous même.

Sans trop de tracas qu'ils ont pour nous, le reste des gens n'y voit que du feu. Ils ne remarquent même pas le S.O.S qui se bâtit, qui nous consume de l'intérieur, trop aveuglés par l'inutilité de la vie, le quotidien.

La mienne me détruit aussi de l'extérieur. Une chute libre embrassée.

Un livre de Botanique ouvert sur mes genoux tremblants, je continue tranquillement à lire, cette souffrance extravertie m'oppressait à en crever.

''… _Et lorsqu'un être terrasse un autre moins fort que lui, ceci est l'exemple approprié de la sélection naturelle…''_

Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression décourageante que je suis le maillon faible, le canard boiteux de cette satanée chaine?

Qu'est qui ne va pas chez moi? Qu'est bien avoir d'incorrect?

Mais oui! Mais oui! Tout le monde sait que je ne suis qu'une merde qui n'a jamais réussis de bon dans cette frivole vie que j'ai.

C'est insupportable. Je commence vraiment à croire ce que Grand-mère me dit continuellement : Je suis la honte de la famille Londubat.

Et la risée de l'école.

Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Après tout, je suis qu'un mouton noir.

Je divagueça n'a pas d'allure comment je perds la raison. Je rectifie : Personne et surtout pas moi, ne veut de quelqu'un d'aussi claudicant, d'aussi pathétique que Neville Londubat.

C'est pour ça que je me suis trouvé une idée géniale pour effacer mes problèmes et mes ressentiments envers mes bourreaux.

Un exutoire de mélancolie.

Pour oublier et enlever de ma conscience ce visage joufflu et souriant. Pour faillir à mon rôle dans la sélection naturelle.

Pour flotter loin, très loin. Aussi loin pour aller aux anges. Au septième ciel. Et jamais y revenir.

Maintenant, ma solution ne s'enfonce plus dans ma peau pour les effets extatiques. Non, elle le fait à présent pour contrôler le néant de mon existence.

Ce rien qui me force, pour ne plus me reconnaîtreà sortir de dessous de mon lit à baldaquin, une petite boite toute rouillée, toute cabossée. Ma seule raison de m'aimer un peu, la vie de me plaire.

Comme en ce moment, après avoir envoyé valser, dans un coin de la pièce, mon bouquin.

À l'intérieur, ce n'est pas un contenu très original. Néanmoins, il me tient à cœur. Quels souvenirs matériels, des photos anciennes de mes parents en compagnie d'un nourrisson attendrissant.

Et un emballage de chewing-gum.

C'est le premier que maman m'a donné. Grand-mère m'a dit un jour qu'avant sa dégénération, depuis belle lurette qui dure depuis 16 ans, elle adorait tellement ça, qu'elle en mâchouillait toujours un. Je les ai tous gardés. C'est la preuve que le courage et la fidélité pour le bien de mes parents si exemplaires, me fait réaliser que je ne suis pas à leurs hauteurs.

Toutefois, les seuls trucs un peu insolites sont une nouvelle seringue, une fiole emplie d'une poudre blanche diluée et un garrot.

Je les saisis, approuvant le bon boulot des vacillements et des nausées du manque.

Ça fait des mois que je me répète que je veux mourir, vraiment mourir, excepté que je ne suis pas encore rendu au stade de l'overdose.

Si quiconque me verrait, me surprendrait, seul dans le dortoir en train de me piquer à l'héroïne, je vais sans nul doute me faire lapider sur le champ, j'aurais même pas le loisir de le faire par moi-même.

Surtout ma pauvre grand-mère, quand elle saura, elle en prendra un vilain coup. Dans son échelle d'aversion, je serai au premier rang, incontestablement.

Je m'en fiche.

Je fais ce qui me plais de faire. Sans avoir peur des conséquences désastreuses qui m'attendaient patiemment mon retour du paradis.

Les gens peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent de ma piètre personne. Ils ne veulent pas m'aider, c'est juste une bande d'égoïstes finis…

Pis je n'en ai pas besoin. Je ne suis pas un junkie. C'est qu'une façon comme une autre de se sentir un peu mieux pour quelques temps. Une manière de coagulés mes plaies d'amour inconnu, de mettre ma vie sur la glace. Moi également gelé.

Et ils ne les comprennent pas mes raisons…

Alors que les effets extasiés apaisassent l'extérieur, ma douleur est toujours présente dans ma tête. Moi non plus je ne comprends pas.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils n'y a personne pour me supporter, pour m'amer comme je suis. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me mets à pleurer alors que au contraire, je devrais être artificiellement heureux.


End file.
